Pharaoh's Daughter
by enchantress99
Summary: Jasmine was adopted when she was five-years old by Rick O'Connell. When she finds her father in prison, and discovers that he is going to help two British siblings find the lost city of Hamunaptra, she insists on coming along. What will this journey have to do with Jasmine's strange dreams and visions? And what is her connection to Ardeth and Imhotep?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody!**

 **So, I love the Mummy series. Really, I only love the first two. I feel like the third one was really overdoing it since Imhotep was gone, and Ardeth isn't with them anymore, but that's just me :). I've read a lot where Rick has a sister, but I thought it would be interesting to put my own spin on it. I hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine. I really, really wish I owned Ardeth Bay, though. HE IS PERFECT!**

 **Prologue**

 _Kidashka was the youngest daughter of the Pharaoh. She had an older twin sister named Nefertiri, and the two were inseparable. However, Kidashka had a secret. Her love. A Medjai warrior, by the name of Asim, had fallen in love with the princess, who was betrothed to marry Pharaoh's High Priest, Imhotep. The two kept their forbidden love hidden from all, except Nefertiri. Medjai were not allowed to love. They were forced to marry those whom the elders of their tribe commanded them to. One night, Kidashka found Imhotep and her mother-to-be, Anck-Su-Namun together, and she ran to Asim, telling him of the two. Asim had run to Imhotep, and accused him of the crime. Imhotep became angry, knowing of Kidashka and Asim's love, and that he alone was supposed to have the young princess. He send his priests after the two, with orders to kill them both. Asim and Kidashka ran from them, with the help of Nefertiri, whom Kidashka had told of Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun, and the two lovers had nearly made it, before Asim was killed, protecting the one that he loved, and Kidashka was captured and killed by Imhotep, who said that if he could not have her, not man could. It is said that the princess and the Medjai searched for each other, every time they were reincarnated, only to never find one another. It was Imhotep's last curse. The two shall roam the earth, never finding love, and only finding each other when Imhotep was finally destroyed._

 **Chapter One**

Seventeen-year old Jasmine O'Connell ran through the streets of Cairo, looking for her destination. She wore a simple dark blue, ankle length skirt, and a lighter blue beaded top, with simple white shoes on her feet. She tightened the matching hijab that she had around her head, shielding her face from the hot Egyptian sun. Jasmine was half-Spanish and half-Egyptian. She had almond-shaped bright green eyes, which were strange for a Spanish woman, and long, waist-length straight dark brown hair. Her skin had a tan to it, mainly from always being outside. She was the child of a young, inexperienced Egyptian scholar, and a Spanish dancer. Both hadn't wanted a child, so Jasmine had been placed in the Cairo orphanage, where she had been found by Richard O'Connell, and he had adopted her, and the two had become inseparable. He had been the first person to ever love Jasmine, and she looked up to her father, relying on his strength and love to help her through her life. Rick was always there for Jasmine, but now, Jasmine needed to be there for her father. She reached the prison, and walked in.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for Rick O'Connell." She asked the large man standing in the middle of the courtyard. He looked her up and down, "Please, sir. He's my father." The man sighed, and let her past, and guided her to the cell, where he yelled for the guards to bring her father out. Jasmine gasped, and knelt down as her father was pushed to the ground.

"Hi Daddy." Jasmine whispered, and Rick reached through, and gently touched her cheek.

"Jazzy, what are you doing here, sweetie?" he asked. Jasmine held his hand in her own.

"I had to see you. I was so worried." She said in a quiet voice.

"Jaz, you need to leave. I don't want you seeing what they're going to do to me. I need you to go home." Rick said, and Jasmine's eyes widened.

"No! Daddy, I'm not leaving you. You would do the same for me." She told him, and Rick sighed.

"Alright. Promise me that you'll be okay?" he said, and Jasmine smiled, and nodded.

"Of course!" she said happily. Rick smiled back, and brought Jasmine's face closer, and kissed her forehead through the bars.

"Stay safe, baby girl." He told her, as the guards pulled him back into his cell. Jasmine stood to the side, wringing her headscarf in her hands worriedly. She looked up as she heard voices coming closer.

"What exactly is this man in here for?" a woman, British by the sound of her voice, asked the warden as they approached Rick's cell.  
"I'm not sure. When I told him you were coming, I asked him myself, and he said, 'he was looking for a good time'." The warden said, and Rick was brought out once again. Jasmine stood behind the two British people, looking at her captive father. Rick and the woman talked for a bit, Jasmine not catching what they were saying, except for one word: Hamunaptra. She gasped quietly. Right before she could jump into the conversation, Rick pulled the woman forward, and kissed her before being dragged back into his cell.

"Do it, lady!" he yelled as he was dragged back. Jasmine rushed over to the woman.

"Where are they taking him?" she asked.

"To be hanged. Apparently, he had a very good time." The warden said, and Jasmine felt tears in her eyes.

"Please no! He's all the family I have!" she exclaimed, grabbing the warden's arm. He shrugged her off, and walked away. Jasmine felt to the ground, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Don't worry, dear." The woman from before knelt down, and placed a hand on her arm. Jasmine looked at her, and saw her looking determined.

"Thank you. I'm Jasmine. Jasmine O'Connell." Jasmine said, standing up, and brushing her skirt off.

"Evelyn Carnahan, but please call me Evie. This is my brother, Jonathan." Evie said, and Jasmine shook the siblings' hands.

"Please, can't you do something about this?" she asked, pleading with her. Evie put her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Jasmine. Come along." She said, and the two walked to the balcony over-looking the gallows.

"Evie, I really don't want to watch this." Jasmine said, looking away as her father was led to be hung. She heard her new friend and the warden bartering prices, and watched as the executioner pulled the lever, dropping her father down.

"NO!" Jasmine screamed, leaning over the balcony. Evie grabbed her arm, pulling the distraught girl back. Jasmine watched as her father struggled against the rope around his neck.  
"Ah! His neck did not break. Now we must watch him strangle." The warden cackled. Evie seemed to search her mind, before her face brightened.

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra." She told him, and the warden froze.

"You lie!" he accused, and Evie gasped.

"I would never!" she protested.

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the city of the dead?" the warden asked, disbelieving.

"Yes." Evie replied, smiling.

"Truly?" he asked again

"Yes! And if you cut him down, we will give you... ten percent." Jasmine jumped in, desperate to save her father. The warden contemplated this for a moment.

"Fifty percent." He said.

"Twenty!" Evie replied.

"Forty!" the warden said angrily.

"Thirty!" Jasmine said, and Evie looked at her, and Jasmine held up a hand, a smile spreading across her face.

"Twenty-five!" the warden said quickly.

"Ah! Deal!" Evie said happily. The warden looked at her for a moment, before realizing his mistake.

"Agh! Cut him down!" he said unhappily. Jasmine clapped her hands in happiness as her father was cut down. Evie stood, smiling.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll meet you and Jonathan at the docks tomorrow." Jasmine said, hugging Evie, before running off the balcony, and down to the entrance to the prison, where the guards were throwing Rick out.

"Jazzy!" Rick said happily, and Jasmine grinned, and ran onto his arms, hugging him as tightly as possible.

"Thank God you're safe." Jasmine said, smiling at the only person to ever give a damn about her.

"You realize that you're not coming with me, right?" Rick said once they were inside their small apartment. Jasmine crossed her arms.

"Dad, I've been training with you with a gun since I was ten, and I've been taking sword-fighting lessons from the people around the orphanage since I was little. I can protect myself, Dad. I'm not going to be separated from you again." Jasmine said angrily, crossing her arms. Rick sighed, and sat down.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Jazzy. You're everything I have, and I don't want to lose you." He said, and Jasmine say down next to him, curling into his side and wrapping her arms around Rick's waist.

"I know, but I need you. I didn't feel peace until you adopted me, Dad. You're my rock, and I'm going with you wherever you go. You can't change that." She said in a quiet voice. Rick smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, sweetheart. You can come. Just promise me that you'll be safe when I can't watch you?' he asked, and Jasmine nodded.

"I swear." She replied, and Rick hugged her to his chest, and Jasmine snuggled against her father, closing her eyes, and preparing herself for the next day.

 **Please review!**

 **I really hope you all liked it.**

 **You are all amazing individuals, and you're perfect the way you are!**

 **See you soon, Medjai, mummies, and royals!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody!**

 **Thanks to those of you who have already favorited, followed, and review on this story.**

 **You all are awesome!  
**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine!**

 **Chapter Two**

 _"Kida, we must leave now!" Asim yelled, grabbing her hand, and running. Kidashka gasped as a knife sailed past her head, nearly hitting Asim._

 _"Asim, watch out!" Kidashka said, and Asim pulled her out of the way, and into a small alcove of the palace, where they hid from the priests of Imhotep. Kidashka was terrified, and she clutched Asim tightly, burying her face in his chest._

 _"Kida, I promise that we will escape here, and we shall be safe." Asim promised his love, brushing her hair away from her face. Kidashka brought her eyes up to meet his._

 _"Do you swear, Asim?" Kidashka asked, looking desperately at the man she loved. Asim placed his hand on her cheek gently._

 _"I swear, Kida." He told her, and the two kissed tenderly._

 _"I love you, my Medjai warrior." Kidashka said after they broke apart, smiling._

 _"And I love you, my beautiful forbidden princess." Asim replied. The two embraced tightly, not wanting to let go of each other. Their moment was broken by the priests, who found their hiding place. Hands grabbed Asim and Kidashka, pulling them apart._

 _"Asim!" Kidashka screamed as she saw her love break away, and begin to fight against the priests, desperate to get back to her._

 _"Kida!" he yelled frantically. Kidashka let out a horrified scream, and struggled against her captors as the priests began to stab him from all sides._

 _"You said you wouldn't leave me!" she said, sobbing as she watched her love die, along with her heart. She was dragged away, and brought to kneel in front of the traitorous High Priest._

 _"You have broken the sacred laws, Princess." Imhotep said, smirking at her. Kidashka ignored the tears streaming down her face, and glared at the man she was supposed to marry._

 _"You have as well, High Priest. Know this: Asim and I will always find each other, for you can never truly kill love. It is eternal, much like your punishment shall be when my father finds out about you and Anck-Su-Namun." Kidashka said angrily. Imhotep merely continued smirking, and he took out a slim, sharp knife._

 _"And know this, Kidashka: If I cannot have you as my bride, then no man can have you. Especially not that filth Medjai. Every time that you are resurrected, you shall never find love, or each other, until I am defeated." Imhotep cursed the princess, before bringing the knife into Kidashka's heart, or what was left of it. She let out an agonizing scream, and collapsed to the ground, lifeless._

Jasmine woke up with a small scream, and she shot up in her bed, gasping and clutching her chest. IT was not the first time she had that dream. However, the dreams had become more and more frequent as the years went on. Jasmine shook her head to clear herself of the remnants of her dream, and looked around to find her father, only to see a note from Rick, telling her that he had left early to find Evie and Jonathan at the docks. Jasmine smiled, and got out of her bed, and washed her face before changing out of her nightgown, and into a thin, pale red dress, reaching just below her knees, and Jasmine pulled on white leggings, along with red shoes the same shade as the dress. Jasmine put on a white hijab to protect her face from the desert sand and sun, knowing that she would need it on the boat as well, and pulled her bag on her shoulder, and left her apartment. Her packing was light. Just two other simple dresses, her two long knives, and a pistol that Rick had given her. Jasmine walked down to the docks, where she spotted Evie and Jonathan walking onto the boat.

"Evie!" she called, and the woman turned, smiling.

"Hello, Jasmine. I didn't think that you would be coming." Evie said as Jasmine joined them.

"I was able to convince my dad to let me come." She told her British friends.

"Who's your father?" Jonathan asked, and Jasmine opened her mouth, only to see Rick behind them, shaking his head slightly. Jasmine knew that it was dangerous, because Rick had many enemies.

"Oh, just a native. He and Mr. O'Connell are old friends." She said, and Rick smiled. Later, that night, Jasmine walked around the ship, and saw Evie sitting alone, reading a book.

"Hi Jasmine." She said as the young girl came closer.

"Hi Evie. Can I sit here?" Jasmine asked, and Evie nodded. After a moment of silence, Evie set her book down.

"So, what did you do back in Cairo?" she asked, and Jasmine smiled.

"I studied sword fighting, and how to read Ancient Egyptian. I'm now fluent, and I can read and write hieroglyphs." She said proudly, and Evie looked at her, shocked.

"That's incredible! I've never met anyone would could read the same things I could!" she exclaimed. Jasmine laughed.

"Evie, I have a question for you. It may seem strange, but please just answer it." Jasmine started, and Evie nodded, "What was it like, having both you parents for most of your life? And having Jonathan always there for you?" Evie looked confused for a moment.

"Well, my mother and father were not always around, with my father being an Egyptologist, and my mother going with him on digs, but when they were home it was the best. We would stay up late, me and Jonathan listening to their stories, and the stories of Ancient Egypt. Those were my favorite nights. When my mother and father died, it was hard, but I had Jonathan to help me through it. Why do you ask?" Evie said, and Jasmine sighed, curling up like a cat on her chair.

"My mother and father never cared about me. My father was an Egyptian scholar, and my mother was a dancer from Spain. When my mother's dancing troupe came to Cairo, she met my father, and they married, but never wanted a child. So, as soon as I was born, my parents dumped me in the Cairo Orphanage. The man I'm staying with, whom I call my father, is a friend of my birth father's. I'm an only child, so I never have had anyone to cry with or talk with." Jasmine said sadly. Evie looked at her for a moment, before reaching across the table, and taking Jasmine's hand gently.

"If you ever want to talk, Jasmine, I'm happy to listen." She said, smiling, and Jasmine gave her a grin.

"Thank you, Evie." She replied, and she looked down at her book that she had brought with her, happy to have a female mother figure in her life again. She was slightly startled when Evie let out a shriek, and she looked up to see Rick grinning at them.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He said apologetically. Jasmine laughed quietly, and he smiled at her.

"The only thing that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are your manners." Evie replied, looking at him through her glasses. Rick unrolled his pack, and Jasmine was unsurprised to see guns, and different weapons packed in there. Knowing that her father wouldn't mind, Jasmine picked through, and took out four small throwing knives, and a second pistol, knowing that it would come in handy.

"Did I miss something, or are we going into battle?" Evie asked, shocked as she ran her fingers over the guns. Rick sat down next to Jasmine, and began to clean his guns.

"There's something out there, lady. Something underneath that sand." Rick began, and Jasmine, having heard his stories before, excused herself, and walked to the shared room that she had with Evie. She sat down on her bed, thinking over her dream. It was strange, as if she was the one running with the man, Asim, as if it were she who was Kidashka. Jasmine shook her head, and laid back against her pillow, shutting her eyes as Evie walked in, clearly distracted. Jasmine smiled as Evie chided herself for focusing on Rick's kiss. She was startled, however, when Evie let out a scream. Jasmine jumped up, and saw Evie being held against the wall, by a man in black robes with a hook for a hand. Jasmine screamed, and the man turned to look at her.

"Where is the map?" he asked, looking between Evie and Jasmine. Jasmine didn't know what he was talking about, but Evie did.

"There, on the table." She said, nodding down to the small candle-lit table as best she could.

"And the key? Where is the key?" the man asked again, and Jasmine slowly moved to her bag, which she slipped over her shoulders carefully.

"Key? What key?" Evie asked, confused.

"Evelyn! Jasmine!" Rick yelled, kicking their bedroom door open, his guns out.

"O'Connell!" Evie said, and Rick shot at the man, then shot the lamp hanging by their window, making the flame spread to the couch.

"Time to go!" Rick shouted, and grabbed Evie's arm, and pushing her out of the room. Jasmine grabbed her father's hand, and he ran out of the room with her.

"The map! We forgot the map!" Evie exclaimed, turning to run back to the flaming room, but Rick caught her arm, and pulled her along.

"Relax, I'm the map. It's all up here." He said, tapping his head with a finger. Jasmine laughed slightly, especially when Evie rolled her eyes. The three stood against a wall, Rick loading his guns as shots came closer and closer to him. Jasmine let out a small shriek when a bullet came close to her father's chest, but sighed in relief when Evie pulled him out of the way. Jasmine hid behind Rick as he shot at the black-clad men on the boat.

"Can you swim?" Rick asked Evie, who nodded.

"If the occasion calls for it!" she said.

"It calls for it!" Rick shouted back, and picked Evie up in his arms, and tossed her over the side. Jasmine was about to jump after Evie, but she stopped, and kissed Rick's cheek.

"Be careful, Dad." She said, before jumping after her friend.

 **Please review!**

 **See you soon, Medjai, royals, and mummies!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well! Here's the next chapter of Pharaoh's Daughter!**

 **Thanks for all of your reviews, favs, and follows. They mean so much!**

 **Hope you all are having a great summer, and aren't working too hard.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine :(**

 **Chapter Three**

Jasmine leaned against Rick as they walked towards the small village. They had lost most of Evie's belongings in either the fire on the boat, or in the river. Jasmine's changes of clothes had been left on the boat, and most of what they had now was Rick's bag of guns and knives, and Jasmine's weapons. The group, meaning Rick, Evie, Jasmine, Jonathan, and the warden, had stopped in the small village, with a bustling marketplace to get more supplies and transportation if they could.

"Come on. You and Evelyn go find some new clothes. I'll stay with Jonathan, and get the camels." Rick said kindly, and gently pushed Jasmine towards the tent filled with women. Jasmine nodded, and walked over, where the women were more than happy to give her and Evie new clothes. The women dressed Evie in a black beaded top, and a black and gold matching skirt, with a beaded scarf around her head, with black sandals. Jasmine choose a flowing, ankle-length purple skirt, and a gold and purple top, and a see-through, loose hijab, her hair tucked into it, and the purple scarf drawn across her face, with gold sandals on her feet. She and Evie walked out of the shop, and Jasmine was pleasantly surprised to see that her father couldn't take his eyes off of Evie. She was happy for him. He needed someone in his life. Jasmine turned towards Evie slightly, and grinned when she saw that the older woman was looking down, and that there was a faint blush on her cheeks. Rick helped Jasmine up onto her camel, then Evie.

 _"This is going to be interesting."_ Jasmine thought as they began to leave the village.

"Never liked camels. They're smelly, they bite, and spit." Jonathan said as the group rode through the desert. Jasmine giggled as the warden did exactly as Jonathan described, then began to sing a song in Arabic. As night wore on, and the other three fell asleep, Jasmine rode up next to Rick on her camel.

"You like her, don't you Dad?" she asked as Rick looked at Evie with a kind expression.

"Maybe." He said in a quiet voice, and Isabelle smiled happily. Evie's camel wandered closer to Rick's other side, making her lean over, her head touching Rick's shoulder. He gently propped her back up, and shushed the camel when it made a noise. Jasmine giggled quietly, and Rick sent her a look, then his eyes travelled away from her face, and up, and Jasmine followed his gaze, seeing a group of horses, with men dressed in black riding them, and watching them.

"Dad…" Jasmine started, feeling scared. Rick took her hand, and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We can take care of ourselves." He said comfortingly, "Now, get some rest. I'll stay up and keep watch." Jasmine nodded, and shut her eyes.

 _"Tiri, can I talk to you?" Kidashka asked, walking into her and her sister's shared room. Nefertiri smiled at her younger sister, and nodded. The two girls shared a close bond, one that came with being twins. For some reason, they could always tell what another was feeling, or if something was wrong. Nefertiri took one look at her younger twin, and immediately knew that she was about to be told something important._

 _"Of course, Dashka. Now, what is it?" she asked, as Kidashka sat down next to her._

 _"I think I'm in love." She said simply, and Nefertiri gasped._

 _"Dashka. If Father find out…" she began, and Kidashka nodded._

 _"I know, and he would be either happy, or furious. But, knowing who've I fallen in love with, he will not be furious, most likely just angry and disappointed." Kidashka said sadly as she stood up, and walked to the balcony, watching the Medjai guard their home. Nefertiri joined her, and placed a hand on her arm._

 _"Who is it?" she asked gently, and Kidashka smiled as her eyes fell on the man she had lost her heart to._

 _"Him." She said, nodding towards him. Nefertiri followed her gaze, and gasped again._

 _"Asim? The leader of the Medjai? Dashka, it's forbidden!" she exclaimed. Kidashka sighed, and turned to face her sister, leaning her back against the balcony, crossing her arms._

 _"I know, Tiri. But you know how much I loathe Imhotep. Asim is so kind, and protective of me. You know that we have had a bond since we were children, just like you and Oris." Kidashka said to her sister, who blushed._

 _"Dashka, I'm not saying that it's bad. I'm just telling you to be careful. If Imhotep found out, he would kill both of you, with or without Father's permission." Nefertiri said, and Kidashka nodded again._

 _"We've agreed to stay here for the time being, but Asim says that if Imhotep finds out about us, we need to leave Thebes." She said, and Nefertiri smiled._

 _"Then I will help you leave if I must." She replied, and Kidashka grinned, throwing her arms around her older sister, and hugging her tightly._

 _"I love you so much, Tiri. You're the best." She whispered. Nefertiri smiled, and hugged her sister back, just as tightly._

 _"I love you too, Dashka. Promise me that you and Asim will always love each other, no matter what." Nefertiri said, and Kidashka nodded happily. They did not see the Medjai leader look up, and see the embracing sisters. He smiled to himself, and went back to his post._

Jasmine woke up as her camel came to a stop. She shook her head, thinking of her latest dream.

"Jasmine, are you alright?" Evie asked, coming up next to her. Jasmine nodded, and her eyes widened slightly. She thought back to her dream, and noticed how much Evie and Nefertiri looked alike. They looked as if they could be twins, if one didn't live in Ancient Egypt.

"What are we waiting for?" Jasmine started, and looked over to her right, seeing another, much larger group next to them, made up of Americans. She vaguely remembered seeing them on the boat. The one who had spoken was a man with dark hair, cut short.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell. Five hundred bucks to the one who gets there first." A blonde man said. Jasmine smirked. She knew that, knowing her father, he would try his best to beat them there, even if it meant returning to a place that had something wrong with it.

"Hundreds of them bucks is yours if you can get us there." The same dark-haired man from before said to the man in front. Jasmine's eyes widened. That man looked like Beni, the man that Rick had been fighting with when he was younger. Beni nodded.

"Hey O'Connell! I don't think you introduced us to this pretty thing next to you." The same blonde man said, sending a smirk towards Jasmine, who leaned away slightly, tensing, and adjusted the scarf around her face.

"She's under my protection, and you're not going to touch her. If you do, I'll kill you." Rick said, glaring at the man, and placing a hand on Jasmine's shoulder, who relaxed at her father's touch. The American's eyes widened, and he leaned back, clearly shocked at Rick's protectiveness.

"What are we waiting for, Dad?" Jasmine asked in a quiet voice.

"Get ready for it." Rick replied, a smile on his face.

"Ready for what?" Evie asked from her spot on the other side of him.

"We're about to be shown the way." Rick said, and he took his hand off of Jasmine's shoulder, sending her a comforting glance. Jasmine watched as the sun rose, and the horizon shimmered. She gasped as a city began to appear, shimmering and shining in the morning sunlight.

"I don't believe it." One of the Americans said in awe.

"Hamunaptra." Another said, leaning forward.

"Here we go again." Rick said, sounding annoyed. Jasmine sent him a grin, and watched as her father and Beni led the race, each trying to gain on the other.

"Come on, Evie!" she said, and Jasmine kicked her camel forward, slowly over-taking Beni and Rick, and she was followed by Evie.

"Go Jazzy!" Rick shouted with a grin.

"Go Evie!" Jonathan whooped. Jasmine was the first to reach the City of the Dead, and she stopped her camel, breathless.

"Good job, Evie!" she said, giggling. Evie smiled at her as Rick joined them.

"Nice job, girls." He said, and helped Jasmine down, and she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Dad." She said in his ear. Rick smiled, and then helped Evie down. Jasmine took her bag from the camel, feeling safer with it on her back, and turned back to her father, ready to go.

"Do you want to come down into the ruins with us, Jaz? Or would you rather stay up here?" Rick asked, knowing his daughter's fear of the dark, and enclosed spaces.

"I'll go with you guys. I'll be fine." Jasmine said, nodding. Rick smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl. Now come on. Let's set up camp, while Jonathan goes with Evie to start looking for an entrance." Rick said, putting an arm around Jasmine's shoulders. She smiled, and went to went to work.

 **Please review!  
I'm so happy that so many of you are liking this story. It's crazy how popular it's gotten with only two chapters!**

 **Well, I'll see you soon, mummies, Medjai, and royals!  
Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!  
You all are awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine. :(**

Evie led the group into a level lower than the statue of Anubis, and Rick and Jonathan began to pick away at the ceiling.

"According to our location, we should be right underneath the statue of Anubis. We should come up right in between his legs." Evie was saying. Jasmine snickered as she looked around the large room. Evie sent her a look, before helping the two men pick at the ceiling.

"So we'll be able to steal the book as soon as those beastly Americans go to sleep." Evie said excitedly, "No offense." Rick grunted as he hit the ceiling.

"None taken." He replied. Jasmine smirked, looking at the inscriptions on the wall, brushing at the dust with her fingertips.

"Where'd our smelly little friend go?" Jonathan asked, looking around.

"Not sure. Hey, Jonathan, want to play golf?" Jasmine said, smiling as she picked up the abandoned pick, and placed a few solid clumps of dirt on the ground. Jonathan grinned, and took his own pick, and they began to hit them.

"And you know how they took out your brains?" Evie said. She and Rick had been discussing mummification.

"Evie, I don't think we really need to know this." Jonathan said, hitting a clump of dirt.

"They stick a red-hot poker up through your nose, scramble things up a bit, then rip it all out through your nostrils." Evie said, miming the actions. Rick winced, and touched his own nose.

"That's got to hurt." He remarked.

"It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this." Evie said nonchalantly.

"For the record, if I die down here, don't put me down for mummification." Jasmine told Jonathan.

"Likewise." He agreed, and as he hit the next piece of dirt, the ceiling above them crumbled, and a large sarcophagus fell.

"What the hell?" Jasmine yelled, falling backwards onto the ground.

"Oh my God! It's a sarcophagus!" Evie exclaimed, looking down at the stone encasement. Jasmine stood with the help of Jonathan, and felt dread at seeing it.

"Buried at the base of Anubis. Evie, you know what this means, right?" Jasmine asked, looking at her friend. Evie nodded.

"Either he was someone of great importance," she began, and glanced up at Rick, "Or he did something very naughty." The four were startled when the warden suddenly came screaming towards them, clutching his head, and he ran headlong into a stone wall, hitting it, and falling to the ground. Jasmine didn't need to check his pulse to know that the man was dead. Later that night, Jasmine was curled in her blanket, as she watched Evie and Jonathan around the fire.

"Apparently our American friends had a little catastrophe of their own today." Rick said, coming over, and sitting next to Evie. Jasmine sat up.

"What happened?" she asked through her scarf. Even through it was dark, it was windy, and the face scarf kept the sand from hitting her eyes and mouth.

"Three of their diggers were melted." Rick said, looking at her. Jasmine gaped at her father, disbelieving.

"How?" Evie asked in shock.

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid." Rick said, poking at the fire with a stick.

"Maybe this place really is cursed." Jonathan said, looking around. A gust of wind blew around them, and Evie rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you two." She said. Jasmine smiled, and picked up the book she had brought, and began to read it by the firelight, ignoring the banter between the English and her father. At one point, Jasmine looked up, hearing hoof-beats. Rick stood up, picking up his own gun. Jasmine reached into her bag, and pulled out her long knives.

"Take this, and stay here." Rick commanded, handing Evie a shotgun.

"Of course not!" Evie exclaimed, standing up and following Rick. Jonathan took his own gun, and a bottle of alcohol he had found in the warden's bag, and followed his sister.

"Evie, didn't the man just say to stay here?" he yelled after her. Jasmine scoffed, and stood, looking around. She let out a small yelp as the tens closest to her began to burn, and black-robed men came riding into the camp, shooting at them. Jasmine ran from their fire, but was met with another man, his own hood down, revealing a tanned face with tattoos, shoulder-length black hair, and deep brown eyes. Jasmine's hidden eyes widened. He looked just like the Asim from her dreams.

"What business does a girl have with the City of the Dead?" the man asked, and Jasmine swung her knives at him, keeping her distance. She was hiding her shock. Even his voice sounded familiar.

"This girl's business is private, and I won't reveal anything to a man who attacked my friends." She said, and the man began to fight against her. He slashed at her, and Jasmine spun out of the way, but the blade caught her scarf, pulling it down, leaving her face visible. Jasmine was able to hold her own, and the man seemed to evenly match here but he managed to push her back, and Jasmine fell to the ground, and he swung his sword down, and Jasmine's eyes widened as she leaned back on her arms on the sand, staring up at the man. The man looked shocked, staring back at her for a moment. There was a flash of recognition in his eyes, before Rick came out of nowhere, and kicked him away, and grabbed Jasmine, pulling her up, and to his side. Jasmine buried her face in his side, wrapping her arms around his waist, terrified. Rick put an arm around her, and held up a lit stick of dynamite, and the man held up his hands.

"Enough! No more blood shall be spilt this night. But understand this. You do not know what hides beneath your feet. You all must leave this place, or die." He said, and Rick glared at him. Jasmine looked up as the man jumped onto his horse. He looked down at her, and turned away, riding with the rest of his men out of the camp. Rick pulled the flaming string out of the dynamite, and threw it down. He looked down at Jasmine.

"You alright, sweetie?" he asked, and Jasmine nodded.

"That was terrifying." She said. Rick rubbed her shoulders gently as one of the Americans, Burns, walked up to them.

"Maybe it would be best if we joined forces, just for the night." He said, and Rick nodded. Jasmine walked back to their camp, and curled underneath her blanket, and attempted to go to sleep.

 _"Kidashka, come here." Seti said to his youngest daughter, who was walking by with Nefertiri. Kidashka smiled, and went to her father._

 _"Yes, Father?" she asked._

 _"Kidashka, you are growing into a young woman, and I now believe it is time for you to become betrothed." Seti said, and Kidashka tried her hardest not to look at the Medjai standing behind her father in hope._

 _"Of course, Father. To whom am I going to be betrothed to?" Kidashka asked. Seti clapped his hands, and a man stepped forward. One that Kidashka loathed._

 _"You are to marry Imhotep. You shall wait, however, until Nefertiri has been married. Understood?" he asked, and Kidashka nodded, bowing, "Good. Asim, escort my daughter to her room." Kidashka turned, and left the throne room, followed closely by Asim. As soon as the two were out of sight of peering eyes, Kidashka turned, and threw her arms around Asim's neck, and began to cry._

 _"I don't want to marry Imhotep. I want to marry you, Asim!" she said. Asim tightened his hold on the princess, and kissed her head._

 _"Don't worry, Kida. Come, let's go see Nefertiri. She should have something to enlighten us." He said, and Kidashka nodded. Asim took her hand, and the two raced through the halls of Kidashka's home._

 _"Dashka? Asim?" Nefertiri looked up as her sister and the man she loved ran into her room. Kidashka sat down next to her sister, and began to cry again._

 _"Tiri, Father has betrothed me to Imhotep!" she said. Nefertiri gasped, and looked up at Asim, who was looking at her sister with love and pain._

 _"Oh, Dashka, Asim. I'm so sorry." She said, rubbing her sister's back comfortingly. Asim knelt in front of Kidashka, and gently took her hands._

 _"Don't worry, Kida. I will never leave you, and nothing will ever come between us." He promised, kissing her brow. Nefertiri smiled, and watched her sister and her love embrace each other._

"Jasmine. Jasmine, wake up." Evie said, gently shaking the sleeping girl. Jasmine sat up, and looked at the British woman standing over her.

"Are we going back underground today?" she asked, beginning to stand up. Evie nodded. Jasmine later watched with Evie as Rick and Jonathan took the smaller sarcophagus out of the stone encasement, and propped it against the wall. Evie took out the key.

"I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl!" she said excitedly.

"You dream about dead guys?" Rick asked with a raised eyebrow. Jasmine ignored their talk, and inspected the sarcophagus.

"Evie, look! His sacred spells have been chiseled off! He wasn't only condemned in this life, but the next!" she said in a shocked voice.

"So, who is he?" Rick asked, and Evie looked.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." She said, and Jasmine felt a sense of dread inside her. Evie opened the key, and placed it in the hole, turning it until the sarcophagus unlocked. Jasmine slowly backed away, and let out a scream as the top flew off, and the mummy flew forward.

"Oh, I hate it when these things do that!" Evie said, looking surprised as well.

"Evie, is he supposed to look like that?" Jasmine asked, stepping forward, and inspecting the mummy.

"No. He still looks…" Evie began.

"Juicy." Rick and Jonathan finished. Jasmine felt sick, and not because of the still-decomposing mummy. For some reason, she felt as though they should not be there.

"Yes, he must be more than three thousand years old, but he still seems to be… decomposing!" Evie said in awe. Jasmine looked down at the top casing, and gasped.

"Evie, Mr. O'Connell, Jonathan! Look at this!" she said, and knelt down. Evie bent down next to her, and saw the grooves and dried blood. "These marks were made by fingernails." Jasmine put her own fingernails to the grooves, and dragged them down.

"This man was buried alive." Evie said in a hushed voice. Rick and Jonathan went back up to their camp, but Jasmine stayed behind as Evie inspected the mummy.

"Evie, can I ask you a strange question?" Jasmine asked after a while.

"Of course, Jasmine. What is it?" Evie asked, and sat down next to the girl on the sand.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Jasmine asked, scared of Evie's answer.

"Yes, I do in fact." The Englishwoman said, smiling, "Why?" Jasmine sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. Well, it's because of my dreams lately." She said, and Jasmine proceeded to tell Evie all of her dreams, and how sometimes, it was her who was in Kidashka's place in the dreams. Evie was silent for a moment after Jasmine finished.

"Jasmine, I think that your dreams might be memories. You must have been Princess Kidashka in your previous life! It makes sense, with your dreams and all. It doesn't sound crazy at all, dear." She said, and Jasmine smiled.

"Thank you so much, Evie. I've been having these memories since I was little. Please don't tell Mr. O'Connell yet. I don't need him worrying about me." She said, and Evie nodded.

"Of course." She replied. Jasmine smiled, happy to finally have a mother figure in her life.

 **Please review!  
You are all amazing and wonderful people! Be you always!**

 **See you soon, mummies and royals!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peoples!**

 **Sorry for the wait. I was at an awesome youth conference called Steubenville NYC. It was AMAZING!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Jasmine.**

"Look what we found!" Jasmine said, rushing over to the fire where her father and Jonathan sat, along with the Americans. She sat down next to Jonathan, holding one of the skeletons in her hand.

"Scarab skeletons. We found them in our friend's coffin. Flesh eaters." Evie said, sitting next to Rick, and ignoring his scrambling friend, Beni.

"They can survive for years feasting on the flesh of another being. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they began to eat him." Jasmine continued. Rick flinched slightly, and Jonathan gagged.

"According to my readings, he suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all Ancient Egyptian curses. It was reserved for only the worst of blasphemers. In all my research, I've never heard of it actually being performed." Evie said, and Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like somebody got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter." He said, earning chuckles from the other Americans. Jasmine felt sick. _Or the_ _pharaoh's mistress,_ she thought. After coming to terms with her dreams, Jasmine knew that Asim's death was merciful, because he could have suffered the same fate as the mummy. Evie sent her a comforting smile, which Jasmine returned gratefully.

"Well, gentlemen, Evie, I've had an exciting day, so I'm going to catch some shut-eye. Goodnight." She said, standing up, and going to her own spot on the ground, next to Rick's, and shut her eyes, attempting to sleep.

 _"Kida, I don't care what happens." Asim said, brushing Kidashka's cheek with his hand. They stood together in the small alcove that they always met in. Kidashka pulled away, turning her face from Asim. Tears filled her eyes._

 _"Asim, you could be killed, or worse, you could suffer the Hom-Dai. I love you too much for that to happen to you." She said, shaking her head. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking down. She began to walk away, her tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Asim grabbed her arm, turning her to face him._

 _"I am willing to go through that if it means we can be together, even for a short time. I would do anything to be with you, Kida." he told her. Kidashka looked into his eyes, and found only sincerity. She gave him a small smile._

 _"And I would do anything as well. I just don't want to lose you. You and Tiri are all I have. Ever since Anck-Su-Namun came, Father has neglected me." She confessed, and Asim pulled her into his arms, and hugged her to his chest._

 _"I will always be there when you need me, Kida." He whispered, pressing his lips to her temple._

"You must not read from the book!" Jasmine shot awake, hearing the doctor's yell. She saw Evie and Rick kneeling in front of a familiar book.

"The Book of the Dead." Jasmine said in a whisper. She let out a small scream as the ground below her shook, and Jasmine spotted a cloud of black flying towards them. A small mound of sand began to rise up, until it burst, and live scarabs appeared, swarming towards them.

"Come on, Jaz!" Rick shouted, and grabbed Jasmine's and Evie's hands, pulling them with him towards the entrance to the underground of Hamunaptra. The Americans followed, and Evie and Jasmine jumped onto a ledge, huddled against the wall as the scarabs passed them. Jasmine let out a shriek as the wall behind her and Evie flung backwards, and throwing the two into another room.

"Where are we?" Jasmine asked, and Evie looked around. A moan caught their attention, and the two rounded a corner, and saw one of the others in the middle of the room.

"Oh, Mr. Burns! I thought we were all alone." Evie said in relief, and Jasmine began to smile, but it fell when he turned. His eyes were empty sockets.

"My eyes. My eyes!" Burns said, as he fell backwards. Jasmine turned, and saw the mummy they had found staring at her. She screamed, and ran across the room, tripping over a piece of stone as Evie ran the other way, leaving her and Burns in the room with the creature. The mummy walked over to Jasmine, who tried to crawl back. He seemed to recognize her, even with the scarf across her face.

 _"Princess Kidashka. You will be mine."_ The mummy said, and Jasmine's eyes widened. It couldn't be!

"Imhotep." She spat. The mummy let out a bone-chilling laugh, and turned towards Burns, who was oblivious. Right as he was about to attack, the black-clad men from before came into the room. The one in front was the one who resembled Asim. Imhotep glared at them all, him most harshly, and Jasmine slowly stood, meeting his cruel eyes. He came closer, brushing a skeletal hand over Jasmine's cheek, making her shiver. It was nothing like the kind touch that Asim had given Kidashka in her dream. As if knowing what she was thinking, Imhotep let out a hiss, ignoring the men around them. He pulled down Jasmine's face scarf, and looked at her, his hand continuing to caress the side of her cheek. Jasmine felt her stomach churn.

 _"Remember the curse, Princess Kidashka. You shall never find him."_ Imhotep said, and Jasmine took a deep breath.

 _"Then I shall just have to defeat you, Imhotep. You shall never resurrect Anck-Su-Namun, and I shall be reunited with Asim."_ She said, and Imhotep turned to face the men, all of whom were prepared to fight, his hand having drifted down to grip Jasmine's arm tightly. She attempted to release her arm, but Imhotep ignored her.

 _"She shall never be yours."_ he hissed to the leader, whose grip tightened on his sword. Jasmine looked at the two in confusion. Imhotep burst into a cloud of sand, almost taking Jasmine with him, but the leader reached forward, grabbing Jasmine's free hand, and pulling her back as Imhotep disappeared. Jasmine let out the breath that she was holding as the leader let go of her hand. She straightened her scarf, hiding her terrified face behind it.

"How do I get out of here?" she asked.

"Follow me." The leader said, and Jasmine trailed after him, with two men supporting Burns behind them.

"Thank you." Jasmine said to the man after a moment of silence. He glanced at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"You saved my life." She replied, "I'm Jasmine." She held out a hand, and the man looked at her for a moment, before shaking it.

"Ardeth Bay. I doubt the creature would have killed you." He said, and Jasmine shook her head.

"Imhotep would have gotten me if you hadn't shown up." She told him. Ardeth looked at her, surprise on his face.

"You know the creature's name." he stated. Jasmine nodded, and they reached the opening, where the Americans, and Jasmine's group were waiting for them. She flinched, feeling the disgusting touch of Imhotep still on her face.

"Jazzy!" Rick exclaimed, and Jasmine felt tears in her eyes, running to her father. She threw caution into the wind.

"DAD!" she yelled, and she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest, and ignoring everyone around them, "He was right in front of me. He touched me." She didn't bother to hide her voice. Rick hugged her tightly. Jasmine began to tremble.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll be fine." He said, comforting her. Evie came over, and gently took Jasmine, putting an arm around her shoulders, and Jasmine hid her face in her shoulder.

"He said I'm his, Evie. I'll never find Asim as long as he's around." Jasmine whispered, and Evie rubbed her shoulder.

"I doubt that, Jasmine. From what you've told me, he'll find you. And what's this about O'Connell being your father?" she asked, and Jasmine laughed quietly.

"I'll tell you later." She replied.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. Leave now, while you are still alive." Ardeth told the group, and walked past them. Jasmine met his eyes, and gasped slightly. Being closer to him, he looked exactly like Asim.

"Oh no." she whispered. Evie looked at her in worry, then glanced over at Ardeth. Suddenly, what Imhotep had said before, and Ardeth's reaction made sense. "Asim."

"Jasmine…?" she began, and Jasmine looked away.

"Later, Evie." She replied. The men left, and Rick hugged Jasmine again.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. He was terrifying." Jasmine replied, and Rick sighed.

"Come on. We're going back to Cairo." he said, and Jasmine walked back to their small camp, and Evie helped her pack their belongings.

"Dad adopted me when I was little. My parents were the people I told you about, and Dad found me in an orphanage at Cairo, and he's taken care of me ever since. I was actually pretty surprised when my dad allowed me to come with you guys. He's really protective of me." Jasmine explained, and Evie nodded.

"I understand. Have you told him about your dreams?" she asked. Jasmine shook her head, not meeting the British woman's eyes.

"No. I'll tell him when I'm ready, Evie. If Imhotep really is back, I'm not going to be able to stay here in Cairo. If Dad leaves, so do I." she replied, walking over to the camels, and putting her bags on one of the saddles.

"Jasmine…" Evie started, placing a hand on her arm.

"Evie, I have to. Imhotep will be looking for me. He won't rest until both me and Asim are dead." Jasmine said, then her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"What is it?" Evie asked.

"Evie, that man, Ardeth. He looked exactly like Asim! Oh my gosh." Jasmine said, and Evie smiled.

"You've found him at last, Jaz." she said. Jasmine blushed slightly, despite the situation.

"Come on, girls. Let's get back to Cairo." Rick said, and Jasmine nodded, and pulled herself onto her camel.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" she asked as they rode away from Hamunaptra. Rick sighed, and reached over, taking Jasmine's hand.

"I don't know, baby girl. I don't know." he said.

 **Please review!**

 **You all are amazing and wonderful people, and I love each and every one of you.**

 **See you soon, mummies, pharaohs, and medjai!**

 **Love,  
**

 **Enchantress**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peoples!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews! I'm really happy that this story is so popular!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Jasmine.**

Jasmine sat in her room, her legs crossed as she read a book on her bed. Her father and Evie were talking in Evie's room.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." Jasmine said as her father walked into her room. Rick looked at her, concerned.

"What's wrong, Jazzy?" he asked, sitting down next to her. Jasmine closed her book, and took a deep breath.

"Since I've been a little girl, I've been getting dreams about an ancient princess, the daughter of Seti the First, and her name was Kidashka." She began, and told Rick everything, including her conversation about reincarnation with Evie, what happened with Imhotep, and her suspicions on who Asim was. Rick was silent after Jasmine finished her explanation.

"So my daughter is actually a reincarnated princess?" he asked, and Jasmine nodded.

"I think so. Are you okay?" she said, and Rick chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me before? You've been carrying this around for most of the time we've been together!" he said.

"I know. I didn't know how to tell you." Jasmine replied, and Rick hugged his daughter tightly.

"Nothing could ever make me love you less, Jaz. You're my baby girl, and I'll protect you." He promised, and Jasmine smiled.

"Now, onto the topic that you most likely came in here for: Evie." She said, and Rick groaned.

"She's impossible! Honestly, that woman is insane!" Rick exclaimed, and he stood, and paced around the floor, muttering to himself. Jasmine laughed at her father's anguish.

"Dad, Evie's taking responsibility for this. She's the one who read from the book, and seeing as how you didn't stop her, she's thinking that you need to take responsibility for this as well. I think she's hurt that you're pushing her away like this." Jasmine said. Rick looked at his daughter, slightly surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dad, it's obvious that you two like each other. She's hurt that you're actually taking the promise that you made to her into account. She thought that she meant more to you than this." Jasmine explained. Rick sighed, and walked to the door.

"I'm going downstairs. Want to come?" he asked, and Jasmine shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm gonna stay up here with my book." she replied, picking up her book from her bed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rick asked, and Jasmine nodded.

"Yes I will. Go." She said. Rick smiled, shaking his head fondly, and walked out, closing the door behind him. Jasmine read for a bit more, before she lay back against the pillows on her bed, and shut her eyes.

 _The palace of Seti the First was a noble home, always calm and proper, at least, it was, until the two young princesses and their two training Medjai best friends began their games._

 _"Run, Tiri!" Kidashka squealed, gripping her sister's hand tightly. The young, ten-year old princesses ran through the halls of the palace, giggling madly, followed by two young boys dressed in black. Both boys looked about a year or so older than the young girls._

 _"Come on, Oris! We can still catch them!" Asim said with a grin. His friend laughed, and the two young Medjai- in-training ran after the princesses, and finally cornered them in an empty room._

 _"Got you!" Oris said, and Nefertiri smiled. Kidashka giggled, seeing Oris blush in the torch-light._

 _"Alright! Now me and Oris get to chase you and Dashka, Asim!" Nefertiri said happily, and Kidashka let out a yelp as her sister lunged forward at her._

 _"Come on, Kida!" Asim yelled, and grabbed Kidashka's hand. The two ran through the halls, dodging the chuckling servants and royals._

 _"Asim, they're gonna catch us!" Kidashka said breathlessly. Asim led her into a small opening in the wall, and they hid there as Nefertiri and Oris ran past them._

 _"They'll never find us here." Asim said with a smile. Kidashka grinned, and leaned back against the wall._

 _"Promise?" she asked._

 _"I swear." Asim replied. The princess and the training Medjai stayed in their hiding spot, ignorant that it would become an important place to them many years later, and that they would be hiding, in the same place, and same position, only this time, years later, from priests of someone who wanted them dead. The two young children giggled with each other as they waited for Nefertiri and Oris to find them._

 _"I think Oris has a crush on Nefertiri." Asim told Kidashka, and she smiled._

 _"It's quite obvious to everyone, except for Tiri. I saw him blushing when she smiled at him just now. They probably don't care that they can't find us." Kidashka said, and Asim laughed. Suddenly, a shadow fell across their hiding spot. A young priest looked down on them._

 _"Princess, your presence has been requested by your father." he said, and Kidashka sighed._

 _"Yes, Imhotep." she relented, and stepped out, followed by Asim._

 _"Bye Princess Kida!" Asim said as he ran off to find Oris. Kidashka waved to him as she followed Imhotep._

 _"Bye Asim!" she called._

Jasmine opened her eyes, not realizing she had drifted off, and heard shouts. Rick burst into her room, his guns out.

"Jaz! Are you okay?" he asked running over to her.

"Yes. What happened?" Jasmine asked, sitting up.

"Imhotep was here, and he finished off Burns. Evelyn has an idea of who may know what to do." Rick explained, and Jasmine nodded, standing, and pulling on her headscarf, and followed her father out the door. They rode in Jonathan's car to the museum. Henderson and Daniels, the two Americans left accompanied them, as they walked into the museum.

"So, this man will know what to do?" Jasmine asked, and Evie nodded.

"Hopefully." she replied, and they turned a corner, only to find the museum curator, Dr. Terrance, and Ardeth Bay standing together, speaking quietly. Immediately, the men pulled out their guns, pointing them at Ardeth.

"What's he doing here?" Jasmine asked with a raised eyebrow, and fighting a smile. She noticed Evie smirking, and nudged her slightly, annoyed.

"Would you like me to explain or would you rather shoot us both?" the curator asked, and Rick stood still for a moment before looking at Jasmine, and putting his pistols in their holsters.

"From what I've seen, I'm willing to go on a little faith." he said. Jasmine followed Evie to a small bench, and sat down next to her.

"You're Medjai, aren't you?" she asked as everyone was seated. Ardeth looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?" he asked, and Jasmine looked at her clasped hands, blushing slightly. Evie placed a hand over hers, and squeezed gently.

"Who was he?" Jonathan asked, interrupting them.

"He is a creature that we have been watching for thousands of years. We made sure that the High Priest Imhotep would never be reborn." Dr. Terrance said.

"And now, because of you, we have failed." Ardeth continued, looking at Evie.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evie asked in shock.

"To stop this creature? Let me think: Yes!" Dr. Terrance said, finishing in unison with Ardeth. Evie huffed, and stood, beginning to pace. Rick looked at the two, and raised his hand.

"Question: Why doesn't he like cats?" he asked, and Jasmine snorted at her father's question. Rick sent her a smile.

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated." Dr. Terrance answered.

"And then, he will fear nothing." Ardeth said. Henderson and Daniels were sitting opposite of Jasmine and Rick. They looked terrified.

"And you know how he gets himself fully regenerated?" Daniels asked, shaking.

"By killing everyone who opened that chest." Henderson said, inspecting his gun.

"And sucking them dry! That's how!" Daniels said in a shaky voice. Jonathan was standing in Seti the First's chariot, and was fooling around with the bow attached.

"Jonathan!" Jasmine hissed as he bumped the statue.

"When I saw him alive, at Hamunaptra, he called Anck-Su-Namun." Evie said, and Jasmine looked at her friend in shock, then looked at Rick, who was staring at Evie. Ardeth and Dr. Terrance looked at each other in shock, "And just now in Mr. Burns' quarters, he tried to kiss me." Jasmine felt sick, so she stood, and began to walk around the room.  
"It was for his love of Anck-Su-Namun that he was cursed." Dr. Terrance said, glancing at Evie. Jasmine began to wring her hands, terrified, "It seems that even after three thousand years…"

"He is still in love with her." Ardeth finished. He sent a concerned glance towards Jasmine, who was hyperventilating slightly.

"Well that's very romantic, but what has that got to do with me?" Evie asked, looking over at Jasmine, whose hands were beginning to shake.

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead!" Ardeth exclaimed, looking at Dr. Terrance.

"Yes. And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice." The doctor said, and they both looked at Evie, whose eyes widened. Jasmine felt tears in her eyes.

"Bad luck, old mum." Jonathan said sadly, looking at his sister. Jasmine pushed her scarf back, and began to pull on her hair, agitated.  
"Evie, she can't come back. If they both come back…" she began, and her British friend turned to see her staring at her in shock, and fear. Jasmine felt tears filling her eyes.

"Jasmine, nothing is going to happen. You'll be fine." Evie said, attempting to comfort the slightly hysterical younger girl. Rick stood, and walked over to his daughter.

"Jaz, listen to me. Evelyn would never do anything to hurt you. You've told her everything, and she understands you. You're going to be fine." Rick said, taking Jasmine's hands in his.

"You're right." Jasmine said with a nod, taking several deep breaths. Rick pulled her into a tight hug.

"What is this all about?" Henderson asked, just as confused as the other men in the room. Rick ignored him, and looked at Dr. Terrance, and Ardeth.

"Does he intend to do anything to the ancient princess he was once betrothed to?" he asked. Dr. Terrance looked at him in shock.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Just tell me." Rick said, almost begging.

"If he was to try to do anything with Kidashka, he would need to get through Asim, who would never allow him to get close to his princess." Dr. Terrance said, looking at Ardeth, whose face had softened. Jasmine gasped quietly, and felt a blush slowly creep into her cheeks, and she looked down, a smile spreading across her face.

"How do you know about her? It is only Nefertiri who is mentioned amongst the stories of Seti. Kida is never mentioned." Ardeth said, and Jasmine's smile grew bigger, and more noticeable. It was Asim. Only he would ever call her that. She looked up at Rick, who looked at her questioningly. She nodded, and felt Evie grin next to her.

"Because Princess Kidashka just so happens to be my daughter." Rick said, crossing his arms. Jasmine's smile grew at her father's declaration.

 **Percy and Annabeth at the end of MOA! Get it? If not, I'll explain next chapter.**

 **Please review! I'm starting school next Monday, so updates may not be as frequent.**

 **You all are amazing and wonderful people, and I love each and every one of you.**

 **See you soon, mummies, pharaohs, and medjai!**

 **Love,  
**

 **Enchantress**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody!  
**

 **I am so sorry for the wait. It's been super busy since school started for me on Monday.**

 **Anyway, if you didn't get last chapter's ending AN, it meant cliffhanger. 'Cause Percy and Annabeth were hanging off a cliff!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine O'Connell.**

 **Mainly Jasmine POV**

"What?" Dr. Terrance asked in shock. Before anyone answered, the room grew dark, the light slowly fading. Jasmine looked up, and saw the moon moving in front of the sun, blocking out the light. She gripped Rick's hand tightly.

"That aside for the moment, whatever happens, with you, Miss Carnaghan, it may give us the time to kill the creature." The doctor said, looking up.

"We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." Ardeth said, looking up as well to the darkness.

"And he stretched his hand towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt." Jonathan said cryptically.

"Alright. Jazzy, stay here. You'll be safe. The rest, we're going back to the fort to find who else opened the chest." Rick said, and Jasmine nodded. Evie gave her a tight hug before she left.

"Stay safe." She whispered, before pulling away, and following her brother and the Americans who were left. Rick put a hand on her shoulder, and looked past her at Ardeth.

"Look after her. I'm leaving her in your hands." He said, and Jasmine smiled.

"I'll be okay, Dad. Look after Evie. She needs you right now." She replied, and Rick shook his head, and hugged her.

"Explain to him. I think he's a bit confused. Stay safe, Jaz." He commented before kissing her forehead, and leaving, making Jasmine laughed slightly. She turned, and saw that Dr. Terrance had made a quiet exit, leaving Ardeth standing there and looking at her.

"Who are you?" he asked, his body language tense, and guarded. Jasmine suddenly felt shy, and she looked down, and walked over to the bench, sitting down.

"Jasmine O'Connell. But, in another life, I was Princess Kidashka, twin sister of Nefertiri, and daughter of Seti the First. I grew up in Thebes, and when I was older, my father betrothed me to Imhotep, and we were to marry after Nefertiri did. I hated Imhotep, however, because he was vile, and because I loved another." Jasmine said, and Ardeth sat on the bench next to her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"You loved a Medjai." He said quietly. Jasmine smiled slightly.

"Yes. He was their leader, and I was a princess. It was forbidden, and I only told my sister. She accepted it, and helped me escape with him the night Imhotep discovered us, and killed my father." She said, and felt tears beginning to fill her eyes, remembering that night.

"He ran with you through the palace." Ardeth continued, and Jasmine looked up at him, "You hid in an alcove, someplace that he and you had hidden while your sister and his best friend would chase you during your childhood. The priests found you both, and you tried to run, but Asim was taken, and killed in front of you as you were dragged to Imhotep." Jasmine felt the tears in her eyes begin to spill, her mind filling with memories. She buried her face in her hands, and began to cry.

"He swore he wouldn't leave me. He told me that we would be fine, and we would be able to be together. He promised me." She said, her voice breaking. Her shoulders shook from her soft cries.

"He regrets being separated from you. He has never forgotten the look of horror on your face as you two were pulled apart." Ardeth said quietly, and Jasmine's head shot up, looking up into his dark eyes. He was looking down at her with sadness, and… love? Ardeth reached down, and took one of Jasmine's hands in his own, and looked down at their entwined hands.

"You're him, aren't you?" Jasmine asked in a quiet voice, her tears dried, and a small smile replacing them on her features. Ardeth looked back up at her, the same small smile on his face.

"I've missed you, my forbidden princess." He said, and Jasmine laughed slightly.

"I missed you too, my Medjai warrior." She replied, and Ardeth's smile grew as he pulled her close to his chest, hugging her tightly. Jasmine buried her face in his chest, happy tears filling her eyes once again. Her mind once again filled with the happy memories of when she was Princess Kidashka. She remembered holding Asim tightly the nights before he would have to leave to protect her family, not knowing if he would come back to her in one piece. After a few minutes of just embracing, Jasmine lifted her head, and looked up at Ardeth, who was smiling down at her.

"I daresay you are even more beautiful now, then when I last saw you." He said, brushing a gentle hand over her cheek. Jasmine's smile grew.

"And now you are the chief of the Medjai. Just like you always talked about." She replied, and Ardeth laughed, a deep sound that made Jasmine feel happier than ever. The two reunited lovers spent most of the next hour or so telling the other about their lives. Jasmine told Ardeth about her mother and father leaving her at the Cairo orphanage, then being adopted by Rick, and her dreams. In return, Ardeth told Jasmine about his life as a Medjai, and how long he had been watching over Imhotep's gravesite. After a while, the sound of voices startled the both.

"Your father must be back." Ardeth said, standing. He offered a hand to Jasmine, which she took with a smile. The two walked back towards the front lobby, hand-in-hand, and saw Rick standing with Evie and Jonathan, along with Daniels and Dr. Terrance. Jasmine noticed one face seemed to be missing.

"Where's Mr. Henderson?" she asked, after giving Rick a tight hug. Evie looked at her, downcast.

"The mummy got to him. And the doctor. We were too late." Rick said. Jasmine froze.

"He's almost regenerated." She whispered, her hands clenched into fists. Ardeth walked up behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"According to legend, the black book that the Americans found was supposedly able to bring people back from the dead. Until now it was a notion that I was unwilling to believe." Evie said as they walked up the stairs of the museum. Jasmine kept her hand in Ardeth's the entire time.

"Believe it sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life." Rick replied.

"Yes, well, what I'm thinking is that if the black book can bring people back to life…" Evie began.

"Maybe the black book can kill him." Jasmine finished, and praying she was right.

"That's the myth." Evie said with a slight smile. "Now we just have to find out where the gold book is hidden." The group reached the top landing, and heard voices chanting outside. Jasmine looked out the window, and saw an even larger group of Egyptians slowly walking towards the museum, looking dazed, and covered with boils, carrying torches.

"Last but not least, my favorite plague. Boils and sores." Jonathan said dejectedly.

"They have become his slaves." Ardeth said, and Jasmine sighed.

"The beginning of the end." She said quietly, and sadly.

"Not quite yet it hasn't. Come on." Evie said, and ran back to where the black slab of stone was sitting, and she began to run her fingers over the runes. Jasmine joined her, knowing exactly what the woman was looking for.

"According to Bembridge scholars, the golden book of Amun-Ra was located inside the statue of Anubis." Evie said.

"That's where we found the black book." Daniels replied. Jasmine nodded.

"Exactly." She said.

"Looks like the old boys at Bembridge got it wrong then." Jonathan said.

"Yes, they mixed the books up. Mixed up where the books were buried." Evie replied.

"So if the black book was in the statue of Anubis, then the gold book must be inside…" Jasmine said, and searched the ancient runes quickly, with a skill that had been heavily developed over the years. Below them, the mob broke through the doors. Rick and Ardeth looked over the railing as they did.

"Come on, girls, faster." Jonathan urged. Jasmine huffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Patience is a virtue." Evie sing-songed.

"Not right now it isn't." Rick replied sarcastically.

"I'll go start the car." Jonathan said, and immediately ran down the steps. Jasmine gasped, and tugged Evie's sleeve.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing to the hieroglyph that she had just read. Evie read it as well, and grinned.

"The golden book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus!" she exclaimed.

"Take that, Bembridge scholars!" Jasmine said, and smiled brightly. Rick smiled at her.

"Let's go!" he yelled, and Ardeth took Jasmine's hand, and they followed the others outside, and hopefully into the battle that would end the creature.

 **Please review!**

 **Alright, so, now that I've started my sophomore year, updates will be much slower. I'm still getting used to the new work load, but I hope I can at least update every weekend, like I've been normally doing. You all are amazing, and thank you for understanding.**

 **Stay amazing mummies, Medjai, and pharaohs!  
**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLY FREAKING CRAP!**

 **I am SO SO sorry for everything. You guys really didn't deserve to wait an entire YEAR for this final chapter. School's starting up this Thursday, so I thought to myself, "Girl, you told yourself you would write your stories all summer, and you haven't done DIP, so give your poor readers something before summer ends." So, here you go my loyal mummy babies!**

 **ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER OF PHARAOH'S DAUGHTER!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine**

Jasmine sat with her father in the front of the car, sitting half on his lap, and half on Evie's. Jonathan drove the car away from the mob chasing them.

"Drive faster, Jonathan!" she exclaimed as the mob grew closer to the car. She let out a small scream as one of the men chasing them was able to grab her arm. Rick hit the arm away with his gun, and began to hit at the people climbing onto the car. Jasmine turned, hearing a scream, and watched helplessly as Daniels was pulled from the car. Rick tried to grab him, but the American slipped through his hand. Jasmine saw her father's old friend standing far back, away from the crowd as Daniels was dragged away.

"You're gonna get yours, Beni! You're gonna get yours!" Rick shouted, pointing at the shrimp of a man.

"Like I haven't heard that one before!" Beni shouted back. Jonathan pulled the car to a stop, and Rick grabbed Evie and Jasmine's hands, pulling them out of the car.

"Come on!" he told the other three.

"Dad." Jasmine whispered, frozen, staring ahead. The hypnotized Egyptian people around them, and, through a part in the crowd, Imhotep came walking towards them. Rick pushed Jasmine behind him, and immediately, Ardeth wrapped an arm around Jasmine's waist and pulled her close to his side.

"He's fully regenerated." The Medjai chieftain said, and Jasmine glared at the man who had ruined her previous life.

" _Take my hand, and I will spare the others."_ Imhotep said, looking at Evie. Beni translated, and Jasmine fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Any bright ideas?" Evie asked Rick, who was glaring at Imhotep.

"Nope." He said, stepping back, his hand still gripping Evie's.

" _Come with me my princess, and you shall be mine, for all eternity."_ Imhotep said. Evie stepped back slightly behind Rick, staring defiantly at Imhotep.

"Come with me, my princess, and you shall be mine forever." Beni translated, and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"For all eternity, idiot." She said in unison with Evie. Imhotep looked over at Jasmine, then looked at Ardeth.

" _Princess Kidashka. You have betrayed your father and sister consorting with this pathetic Medjai. Come with me, and do justice to their memory."_ he said smoothly, and the only thing keeping Jasmine from strangling the mummy was Ardeth's arm around her waist.

" _You betrayed my father by having an affair with Anck-Su-Namun, then by assisting her in murdering my father. Don't speak to me of betrayal, Imhotep. Not when you have committed the highest treason._ " Jasmine said, lifting her chin proudly.

 _"_ _Now that we have found one another, Imhotep, we can, and will, find a way to defeat you."_ Ardeth continued, making Imhotep sneer at him.

"You'd better think of something quick, because if he turned me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after. " Evie said, stepping forward, and taking Imhotep's hand.

"Evie…" Jasmine said, following her, but Ardeth took her hand gently.

"No. He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual." Evie said, looking back, and giving her a small smile. Beni looked at them, and walked up to Jonathan, taking the key from his pocket.

"That's mine!" Jonathan exclaimed. Imhotep grabbed Evie's arm, and began to drag her away.

" _Parad oos!"_ he shouted, and Beni smirked evilly.

"Kill them." He said.

"Time to go." Rick said as they backed up further. He pulled the cover off of a sewage entrance, and threw Jonathan in.

"Go. I will follow." Ardeth told Jasmine, and she glared at him.

"Like I haven't heard that before." She replied, and Ardeth gave her a small smile, before Rick took his daughter's hand, and lowered her down. Jonathan grabbed her around the waist, and helped her land.

"Thanks." She said, giving him a smile. Rick followed down, then Ardeth.

"I have an idea on where we can go." Rick said, and they followed him out of the tunnel. He got a car, and they drove to the Royal Air Force in Giza. They trekked up the sand, to where Rick's friend sat, listening to a phonograph.

"Winston! A word?" Rick called. He explained the situation to the older man, who slowly became more and more interested.

"What does your adventure have to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Force?" Winston asked. Rick glanced over at the people behind him.

"Not a damn thing." He said.

"Is it dangerous?" Winston asked, putting his cup of tea down.

"Well, you probably won't live through it." Jasmine added.

"By Jove, do you really think so?" Winston said excitedly.

"Well everyone else we've bumped into has died, so why not you?" Jonathan remarked, and Jasmine elbowed him. Winston agreed to fly them towards Hamunaptra, and they were off. Jasmine sat on top of her father, and Ardeth and Jonathan were strapped to the wings of the plane.

"You alright?" Jasmine yelled to Jonathan.

"Do I bloody look alright?" Jonathan yelled back. Jasmine giggled at the Englishman. She heard Rick calling to Ardeth.

"Dad… what's that?" Jasmine asked, pointing behind them. Rick turned, and his eyes widened.

"Hey Winston! Pedal faster!" Rick shouted to man who was driving. Jasmine held tight to her father as they flew through the sandstorm, which quickly took the shape of Imhotep's face. It stilled for a moment, but quickly picked up speed and strength, even with Rick shooting at it. The storm swallowed the small plane, and Jasmine let out a scream as they hit the ground, the plane falling apart. Jasmine was thrown out of the cockpit with Rick, and she rolled across the sand.

"Umm, a little help would be useful if it's not too much trouble!" Jonathan shouted, still tied to one of the broken wings of the plane. Ardeth was able to untie himself, and took the machine gun off of its mount on the plane. Jasmine walked to him, and entwined their fingers. He looked down at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, and Jasmine nodded, fear beginning to creep into her heart.

"Nervous." She replied, and Ardeth held her hand tighter. The last time they had faced Imhotep together, they had ended up dead. Jasmine watched her father as he checked on Winston, only to find him dead in the cockpit. The fear in Jasmine's heart intensified, as she backed away from the quicksand.

"We need to hurry." Rick said, and the four started off. They weren't too far from Hamunaptra, just a few hours of walking. It was all in silence, with Jonathan's occasional comment. Jasmine didn't detach her hand from Ardeth's, unless it was to hold her father's. They reached Hamunaptra, and entered a small chamber, with a door blocked by stones. While Rick and Ardeth pulled away the stones, Jonathan inspected the walls, and Jasmine kept watch by the entrance.

"I say, come have a look at this!" Jonathan remarked, and Jasmine looked over at him. He held what looked like a gold shell in his hand. As they both watched, the shell burst open, and a scarab burrowed into Jonathan's hand, making him and Jasmine scream in horror. She quickly grabbed his arm, holding it steady.

"Dad! Do something!" Jasmine exclaimed, and Rick pulled out his knife, as Ardeth held Jonathan still on the other side. He cut open Jonathan's arm, flicking the scarab out of his arm. Jasmine released Jonathan's arm, and took out her own gun, shooting the scarab as it scuttled back towards them. Jonathan held his injured arm, obviously shaken.

"Let's go." Rick said, the doorway cleared. Jasmine gently pushed Jonathan after her father, and Ardeth placed a hand on her back to lead her forward. They entered a large, dark room. Jasmine spotted a small shaft of light, and the same mirror from the preparation rooms they had entered before. She shot at the mirror, making it turn, and reflect the light onto the other mirrors in the room, lighting the room to reveal it filled with gold.

"The wealth of Egypt." Jasmine said softly, looking around in awe. She slowly walked down the steps, followed by her father, Jonathan, and Ardeth, who were looking around as well. Their awe-inspiring moment was disturbed, however, by unearthly shrieks, and mummies appearing around them.

"Who are these guys?" Rick asked in shock, pulling a larger gun out of his pack. Ardeth moved closer to Jasmine.

"Imhotep's priests." He said, and Jasmine tightened her grip on her gun, focusing on one of the priests.

"Not today, bastards." She growled. The mummies attacked, and the four fought against them. Jasmine noticed a small doorway near them, and began to run towards it. "Follow me!" Rick trailed behind them, shooting at the mummies with Ardeth.

"There he is!" Jonathan cried with relief. "Hello, Horus old boy!" He and Jasmine began to dig around the statue as Rick and Ardeth shot at the mummies. Rick pulled out a stick of dynamite, lighting it, and threw it into the opening of the doorway, where the mummies were. He grabbed Ardeth, and pulled him and Jasmine behind the statue as it blew up. The blast dislodged the compartment, and the door popped out, releasing the salt acid that was hidden inside. Jasmine pulled the box out, carefully, but frantically, pulling the cloth covers off, revealing the golden Book of the Living.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered, almost reverently. She held the book close to her chest, protectively. Ardeth and Rick look at one another, both out of ammunition. Ardeth gripped his gun by the neck, holding it like a club. As Jasmine stood, he took her arm, pulling close, and kissing her. Jasmine started at the unexpected action, but kissed him back. He pulled away, an apologetic smile on his face as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am sorry, my princess." He said softly, before gently pushing her over to Rick. "Save the girl. Kill the creature." Ardeth ran into the group of mummified priests, attacking them. Jasmine's eyes widened.

"NO! Daddy, let me go!" she shouted, struggling to get out of her father's grip. She flashbacked to the last time the priests had taken Ardeth, killing him before her eyes. "I can't lose him again! Please, Daddy!" Rick held her tightly, pulling her behind a small alcove as he threw another stick of dynamite into an alcove in front of the statue of Horus, blasting mummies away, and giving them an exit. Rick pulled Jasmine and Jonathan through. Jasmine had tears streaming down her face as she tried to pull away from her father.

"Jazzy, listen to me!" Rick exclaimed, holding her arms. Jasmine looked at him, her eyes filled with fear. "I know you're scared, but Ardeth is smart. He won't leave you behind, I promise." Jasmine hugged her father tightly around the middle, crying heavily.

"I'm scared, Daddy. I don't want to lose him again. Not after I just found him." She said, and Rick stroked her hair.

"I know, baby, but we need to get rid of Imhotep. Give Jonathan the book. He'll cause a distraction, and you and I will save Evie." Rick said, and Jasmine took a deep breath, and nodded. She carefully handed Jonathan the golden book, and took out her own two knives.

"Let's go." She said softly. Jonathan ran around the bend, and Jasmine heard him shouting to Evie. Rick and her ran through the front entrance, and were surrounded by more priest mummies. Jasmine's gaze hardened, and she fought with a renewed strength. She would not let history repeat itself. She would not let Imhotep destroy her family again. She vaguely heard Jonathan and Evie bickering back and forth about inscriptions, but she was focused on fighting off the mummies around her. She only paid attention when the new mummies Jonathan had summoned formed a circle around her, their weapons pointed towards her.

" _Kill her!"_ Imhotep commanded, as Anck-Su-Namun came to live as a rotted corpse, chasing Evie.

"Jazz." Rick began slowly, but his daughter held up a hand.

"Stay back, Dad! Help Jonathan and Evie." Jasmine said, surprisingly calm. "I've got this." As the mummified Medjai advanced on her, Jasmine backed away slowly, putting her blades away.

 _"_ _KILL HER!"_ Imhotep shouted, and the Medjai raised their spears, about to stab Jasmine.

" _Stop."_ Jasmine said in Egyptian, and the mummy Medjai paused. _"I am Princess Kidashka, daughter of Seti the First, sister to Nefertiri. I am a princess of Egypt, and you are bound to protect the Pharaoh and his family. Imhotep is a threat to the royal family, and killed your leader, Asim, and murdered me. Do your duty, and protect the new royal family."_ Suddenly, Jasmine's vision changed. She saw a human Anck-Su-Namun attacking Nefertiri, and Oris facing off against the human priests. The Medjai gathered around her knelt as Jonathan finished another inscription.

" _We serve you and your family, Princess Kidashka."_ They said in unison, and Jasmine smiled, straightening.

 _"_ _Kill Anck-SU-Namun, for she threatens my family."_ She commanded, and the Medjai nodded, turning, and marching towards the mummy of the woman who cause so much pain for the ancient Egyptian pharaoh, and his daughters.

"ANCK-SU-NAMUN!" Imhotep shouted as she was killed, and turned to glare harshly at Jasmine.

"Jonathan, give Evie the book!" Jasmine told the Englishman, who nodded, and gave it to his sister as Rick ran over to them as well. Imhotep advanced on Jasmine, pulling a small knife from his robes, one that made her blood turn cold.

 _"_ _Do you see this knife, princess? This is the knife that pierced your heart all those years ago. This is the knife that you will die by tonight, and you will join your precious Medjai."_ Imhotep sneered, and Jasmine set her mouth in a firm scowl, pulling out one of her blades, and twirling it.

"Not tonight, Imhotep." She spat, just as Evie said her inscription.

 _"_ _Kadeesh mal! Kadeesh mal! Pared oos! PARED OOS!"_ the woman chanted, and Imhotep's face turned into one of horror, and Jasmine released her breath.

"I thought you said it would kill him." Rick muttered in the tense silence. Evie nodded, and Imhotep ran at Jasmine. She swung her sword up, and pieced his chest, running her sword up, piercing his heart.

 _"_ _You will never harm my family again."_ Jasmine hissed into his ear, and yanked her knife from his body.

"He's mortal." Evie said proudly. Imhotep staggered back, into the black swirling pool. The pool slowly ate away at his body, and he muttered something in Egyptian that only Jasmine heard.

"Death is only the beginning." She said, and Rick put an arm around her shoulders. The room began to shake violently, sand beginning to stream from the ceiling.

"We need to get out of here!" Rick exclaimed, and the four ran up the stairs. Jonathan stumbled, throwing the golden book of the living into another of the pools, making Evie cry out in dismay.

"You dropped the book!" she wailed, but Rick grabbed her hand, pulling her along. They ran through the treasure room, and Jonathan paused.

"Couldn't we just…" he began, and Jasmine grabbed his hand.

"No, Jonathan!" She replied, and they ran under the falling ceiling, and had just reached the other side when they heard a voice.

"O'Connell!" Beni shrieked, attempting to go under the ceiling. Rick reached his hand out, trying to grab his old friend's hand, but the wall close off before he could.

"Goodbye, Beni." He muttered, and the four took off again. They reached above ground, and pillars fell all around them. They reached the very edge, and watched as the city of the dead fell into ruins around them. There was a tense moment, which was broken by Jonathan's cry of shock and fear, making the rest jump back, startled. Jasmine gasped, and she darted forward, throwing her arms around Ardeth's neck, dangling slightly off the ground, and kissing him fiercely. When they broke apart, Jasmine had tears in her eyes.

"Don't ever do that again." She said, and Ardeth chuckled, hugging her tightly.

"I promise, my princess." He replied, and Jasmine sighed happily.

"He's gone. He's finally gone." She said quietly. Her grip on Ardeth tightened, and she buried her face in his chest. She knew that she had to go home, with Rick and Evie and Jonathan. Ardeth brushed her face gently with his hand.

"We will see each other again, Jasmine. I will never leave you again." He said, and Jasmine smiled up at him. He pulled something from his robes, and handed it to her. It was a small package. "Open it when I leave. I love you, my forbidden princess." He kissed her forehead.

"And I love you, my Medjai warrior." Jasmine replied. Ardeth pulled away, and pulled himself onto the camel that was behind him. He saluted Rick, and the camel trotted away.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Evie asked, standing next to Jasmine. The young girl looked at the woman she had come to think of as her mother.

"Better than ever." Jasmine replied. Rick walked up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Guess we're going home empty-handed." Jonathan whined, and Rick looked down at Evie.

"I wouldn't say that." He said, and leaned down, and the two kissed. Jasmine put her hands to her face, hiding her squeal and her smile. They got onto their own camels, Evie sitting in front of Rick as they shared another kiss. Jasmine looked down at the package Ardeth gave her, and slowly opened it. She gasped, her eyes wide. Inside was a necklace and a ring. The ring was a stone that she had seen in years, kunzite, which represented unconditional love. The metal of the ring was gold, and the pale pink stone glittered against her skin as she placed it on her left ring finger. The necklace was gold as well, and had simple sapphire gem teardrop, and Jasmine blushed at the representation of pledged love. There was a note inside as well:

 _My princess,_

 _These gems are my gift to you. Think of them as a promise of what we may have one day, when this evil has disappeared. I will always be here, my love, no matter what._

 _Love forever,_

 _Your warrior_

Jasmine smiled, and placed a hand over her necklace. The ring on her finger may not have been of engagement, or marriage, but it was a promise. A promise for her Medjai warrior, from his forbidden princess.

 **I really hope you like the final chapter of Pharaoh's Daughter, and tell me if you want me to do the second movie! I was thinking about it, and possibly the third ;). We'll see though...**

 **Thank you for sticking with me through this insane ride, and I'm grateful for how much love Jasmine and her friends have gotten.**

 **Stay incredible, mummies, princesses, and Medjai!**

 **Love from Hamunaptra,**

 **Enchantress**


End file.
